vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lizzy435
This is Lizzy's talk page, where you can send messages and comments to Lizzy. *'Please sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).' *'Put new text that relates to the old text's subject under that text.' *'Please maintain a neutral attitude'. *'Use descriptive headings'. *'When starting a new topic, please use a heading that allows me to easily identify your request.' CDT Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sara Shirabuki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glass Heart (Talk) 02:35, July 30, 2012 Re: Template I changed the text inside the Maroon background to white. That good? You need to create your signature the same way you made it on the Fairy Tail Wiki. Btw, if you plan on using images for you signature, it's best to upload them yourself because a lot of the images on this wiki aren't good, to be honest. You need to create a page for your signature. Go and make your signature from there. Remember to use specific coding. And you know how to use your signature so that's not a problem, am I right? Do you want your image of chibi Cana and Lucy to link to your talk page? You know how the code usually looks like this for the image: Or something like that. You have to type something like |User talk:Lizzy435 to link to your talk page just by clicking the image. So basically, to link to your talk page on this wiki, you would have to type in something like this when adding that image: ]] This helpful? You're doing a great job, Lizzy, really thanks for helping contribute here! The most I can give you right now is Rollback rights but I want to see more editing before I can do so. :) Discussions Hey Lizzy, try to get on chat here tomorrow at around 9:00 AM. There's a few updates that I'd like to discuss with you first. Re: Solaria Dormitory & Thought Okay. Sorry, I was going to make a Supervisor thing for myself but I was a bit focused on the other stuff. I'm going to be making a few changes on the page later, alright? Btw, try not to align everything on the page like text and template on the left; some at the bottom are in the center. And the episode summary for the first episode, if I'm lucky, maybe I'll get it done today. Yesterday I had a lot of other stuff to do so I didn't have much time. Also, creating an archive and sandbox is easy. Basically, an archive, you make a page on the wiki and move content from one page to the archive one. So, if you were archiving your talk page, you'd make a user sub-page like the Signatures titled User talk:Lizzy435/Archive 1, for example, with all your talk page messages from a certain point to the next. Creating a sandbox is similar. Usually you make a user sub-page like the archiving example I gave you. So, if you want a sandbox, try something like User:Lizzy435/Sandbox. If you want, I can actually make an official sandbox page on the wiki so everyone can use it. And what do you mean "at the top of the talk page"? You mean that pink header I have on my talk page here? Also, sure. Hopefully, that gets some word out. :) Eclipse Dorm Hello. I was wondering how I could become a memeber of the Eclipse Dormitory. JuliaPierce (talk) 20:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Lizzy! Thanks for unknowingly taking care of things while I was gone for a bit. It's great we have a new user in the dormitory! On an unrelated note, expect some more maintenance work from me in this upcoming weekend. That is, if something doesn't happen to my laptop again. :/ Signature Hi Lizzy, can you please tell me how you customize your signature? :) I know it's in the settings, but i don't know what to write to get a good signature. JuliaPierce 02:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: 2nd Warning Hi Lizzy :) This is teen-witch. Thank you for the messages. Yeah, I have had some trouble with the photo's. Sometimes I accidently press post when it isn't meant posted. I'll try learn how to post photos. Thank you Teen-witch (talk) 03:18, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanxs :) Teen-witch (talk) 06:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Which Licensing?!?! I know you told me to use the Licensing thing. Problem is, I DON'T know which Licensing to use!! DX Please explain further to me on WHICH licensing I should use. Re: Eclipse Dorm I'll make the archives and Mage of the Month list later tonight. Joining a dorm Hello! I'm sorry it's taken a while to get back to you. I would like to join the Eclipse Dormitory, and hope I can come on more often! :) 23:30, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Dorms Thefairyofthevampire (talk) 23:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC)solaria and lunaris dorms i'd like to join the solaria and lunaris Lizzy! Thefairyofthevampire Dearest Apologies I'm very sorry to say this, but unfortunately, at the moment I can't really focus on the Vampire Knight Wiki. Already have a lot of things to do. Since I do not know when I can be back and editing fully, Lizzy, I'll make you administrator for now. I'm sorry that I have to put this on you but do take care of the wiki. Question Thefairyofthevampire (talk) 23:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Hey Lizzy How do you follow people?-Thefrairyofthevampire :) hi Hey want to talk?Vampire Yuki (talk) 04:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC)Danielle Scholz Help hey thnx for the help VampireKnightTruth (talk) 08:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Message hello thanks for the mesige do you like vampire knight if so who is your crush i like kanname they sound so funny in jappanese Allycat20 (talk) 22:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Lookie! My new sig. :3 NaLu239905:13,12/31/2012 It's Being Stupid. I did, but I dunno why it shows all of the code. D: And I had to make a new section cause it won't let me press enter and go onto the next line. >_> NaLu239907:03,12/31/2012 Thank you Thank you i don't really contribute much, but that is one quote that i love and find funny from Rima... ~Taz~moose~22~ Chat Now! D:< NaLu239901:49,1/5/2013